


three sentence stories

by dashirun



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashirun/pseuds/dashirun
Summary: Prompt: give me a pairing + AU, I'll give you a three sentence ficSend me prompts oncurious cat!fic updates@dashirunningon twt
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651792
Kudos: 22





	1. kiss me at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: pairing of choice + midnight masquerade

Namjoon feels the familiar warmth of Taehyung’s fingers running along the curve of his lip, then tracing up his cheeks until the lace mask that had been digging into his skin all night is lifted up and away. His eyes fly open at once and Taehyung’s staring back at him, lips tilted as he whispers, “told you I’d find you by midnight, hyung.” 

The bells of the clock tower start to toll over the clamor of the crowd, the sky rumbling with the beginnings of fireworks until, suddenly, everything is awash in color; but all Namjoon can see is the gold of Taehyung’s eyes set alight as he leans into his embrace.


	2. the archers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: jinkook + hurt/comfort

“Every time I tried to reach you,” Seokjin finished, struggling against the quiver in his voice. “All I got back was bitterness.”

The words plunged into Jungkook like an arrowhead, piercing as he took in Seokjin’s taut expression even as his hand still lingered unsurely against Seokjin’s cheek. Seokjin clasped Jungkook’s hand with chilled fingers, pressing it into his skin like an anchor to all their whispered apologies.


	3. hurts like heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: jinkook + crush at first sight

Seokjin stares down the barrel of his gun, locks eyes with the mark laid out on the ground with his breath escaping like something wild and ragged, and asks him, “Did it hurt?” 

The fluorescents catch Seokjin’s hair in a halo and Jungkook bites back on the awed gasp blooming in his chest, manages a lopsided smirk as he replies, “When you fell from heaven?”

"That's supposed to be my line," Seokjin sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peachimmochi) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/peachimmochi)
> 
> send me a prompt or just stop by and say hi!


	4. chicken noodle soup for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: namjin + chicken noodle soup

Seokjin comes to when he hears the crash, the last remnants of his restless sleep breaking apart in the hands of his pounding consciousness. There’s a mumbled curse, the frantic shuffling of slippers against the floorboards, and then Namjoon’s hands come into view, a steaming bowl cradled in his palms and one hastily bandaged thumb bent away from the too-hot ceramic. Namjoon sets the bowl down gingerly on Seokjin’s bedside table and presses his uninjured fingers to Seokjin’s overheated skin, fussing over his feverish state before he whispers, “Hyung, wake up. I made you some soup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peachimmochi) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/peachimmochi)
> 
> send me a prompt or just stop by and say hi!


	5. in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: taegi + secret meetings

Taehyung comes to him in a whisper of lace rustling against the shadowed cobblestones and cool fingers flitting over his upturned palms. Yoongi reaches towards his touch, hands running over Taehyung’s chest until he finds purchase in the folds of his cloak, pulling Taehyung into him with newfound urgency. “Taehyung,” Yoongi says his name like a desperate prayer gripping at the dark, but Taehyung only presses his lips to Yoongi’s, pleading silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peachimmochi) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/peachimmochi)
> 
> send me a prompt or just stop by and say hi!


	6. lions and tigers and bears, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: dotae + zoo trip

“Think you could take him?” Doyoung’s question comes out muffled around the funnel cake jammed in his mouth and his eyes are moving from side to side as he watches the tiger pace around his enclave. Taeyong watches too, studies the graceful shifting of sinew and fur, traces the languid path of Doyoung’s gaze with faint amusement. He scrunches up his nose in mock distaste, reaches out to ruffle Doyoung’s hair and hides a smile at the boy’s feigned annoyance, then replies, “I’ll leave the fighting to you, champ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peachimmochi) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/peachmmochi)
> 
> send me a prompt or just stop by and say hi!


	7. jamais vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: jinkook + unrequited love/jamais vu theme

The steady ticking from the clock seems to sink into the shadows of the room. Jungkook wants to break open the clock face and twist the hands back, like the sheer force of it could rearrange the fragile threads of time stretching out before him. Instead, he feels for the empty space in his bed with the half-formed hope that his fingers will brush against Seokjin’s waist (and like any other night, Seokjin would twist under his touch and remark about the coldness of him, laughter sticking to his throat); but his hands come back emptier than his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dashirun94) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/peachmmochi)
> 
> send me a prompt! Or, stop by and say hi on my main account, [@peachimmochi](http://twitter.com/peachimmochi)


	8. wine and dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "minjoon on a lunchdate at a restaurant thats way too fancy for either of them"

Jimin’s fingers tap out an anxious rhythm against the too-hot ceramic of the plate before him as Namjoon slowly saws into his steak. Jimin shifts in his seat, the room all at once too stuffy, his collar too stiff, Namjoon’s hands far too steady as the blade of his knife shrieks against his plate. The sound has Jimin’s eyes darting up to catch Namjoon’s instantly; but the eyes he meets are the same warm brown as always, the same crows feet at the corners as Namjoon smiles at him, quiet and sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dashirun94) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/peachmmochi)
> 
> send me a prompt! Or, stop by and say hi on my main account, [@peachimmochi](http://twitter.com/peachimmochi)


	9. drive thru diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: taekook + kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one comes with [a fun song to listen to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSNcGYkp8v8)

“God, you’re insufferable sometimes,” Jungkook huffs, shrinking into Taehyung’s passenger seat before picking a stray french fry out of his hair and letting it drop to join the rest on the floor of the car. Taehyung just grins around the single fry still dangling from his teeth, leans forward so that the offering presses against Jungkook’s mouth for a brief moment before it also falls. 

“Sorry,” Taehyung murmurs against Jungkook’s lips, salty sweet and insatiable. “Was trying to share, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dashirun94) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/peachmmochi)
> 
> send me a prompt! Or, stop by and say hi on my main account, [@peachimmochi](http://twitter.com/peachimmochi)


	10. cologne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taegi + vampire au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one also comes with [a fun song to listen to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bme7rHhxf18)!

Taehyung is a frenzy of light, all ivory and gold as his fangs flash in the shadows. Yoongi arcs into the touch of cold hands on his waist and sharp teeth on his neck. There’s a singing in his throat, a bloodlust that grows between them both like an aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dashirunning) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/dashirunning)


End file.
